


Vigilant

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: Sarek believes that by Spock moving out, he will be able to study distraction free. Maybe the real reason is because the walls of the parental home are very THIN. What caused the rift between siblings? What hurt Spock so much that they do not talk?
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions “the dojo” from another S/M fic of mine called Family Ties. Not required to read and one can read this as a stand alone.

Sarek paced with his hands behind his back. He watched. Observed. Sarek was no fool. Even if they were trying to hide it, it was apparent to his watchful, observant eyes. If he were to think about it, it was only logical. Michael. Spock. Forming feelings for one another despite being adopted siblings. Siblings growing into adults as they were now of age. They lived together as children. Did things together despite their bodies changing and morphing. Teenage hormones. Adult realizations. Again, it was only...logical.

He continued to pace behind them, watching. Observing. Stolen glances from one another. An up curve of the lips trying to hide a smile. Their hands, close to one another on the desk. Sneaking touches with their fingers. Vulcans being touch telepaths.

Never the less, at this rate, none of them would get any studying done. At this rate, neither one would be able to enroll into the Vulcan Science Academy. Both, Spock and Michael, having more to prove than anyone. Spock being a child of two worlds, half Vulcan, half Human. Michael, an orphaned human girl raised on Vulcan as Vulcan.

Sarek had a lot riding on them himself. He wanted to show that despite their heritage, they were as good as any Vulcan, even better.

"That's enough lessons for today." Sarek said from behind them. Nothing was getting accomplished at this rate. The two stood up in unison, grabbing their materials and heading towards the door. "Spock? I'd like to have a word with you." Sarek said from behind them.

Michael glanced at them both in concern but nodded her head and left the room. Sarek motioned for Spock to sit back down. Spock, upright, spine rigid, sat attentively.

"Father? Is there anything wrong?" He asked canting his head to the side inquisitively.

"No. Not at all my son. I think it's about time for you to have your own living facilitates. Away from your mother and I. You are becoming an adult. Your own living arrangements would give you the utmost in privacy in order to devote to your studies for the Academy."

"Thank you, Father." Spock said and nodded in reply.

"That will be all." Sarek said in dismissal and exited the room.

The move upon Sarek's request, happened immediately. Spock welcomed the move. More room was always a good thing as well as privacy.

Privacy.

That was the key word. But privacy for his studies? That wasn't what was on is mind. Mother and Father walls away. Walls so thin. What could they hear? What HAVE they heard, if anything? Did they know? Could they know? Spock traced his fingers along the pieces of a tri-chess set in front of him lost in thought.

The way her full lips parted when she moaned. The way her eyes closed, her long lashes as they fluttered. The taste of her soft brown skin covered in sweat. The sting of her nails raking down his back. In. Out. Over and over again. Her body wrapped around his. His name. Her moaning his name.

"Spock?" He heard her voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Michael. She looked visibly confused. Despite all her Vulcan training and lessons, she was very much human. Very much emotional. She didn't hide them. Not when he was around. He liked that. He liked her. He liked being able to read her.

"Father has requested me to move in order to live on my own and devote more time to my studies." He answered.

She moved around the room looking into the containers. Were they going to talk about it? The Dojo? Their first time? The touches? The flirting? The huge elephant in the room? The fact that they were siblings. Adopted siblings but siblings none the less. Siblings doing things that siblings weren't supposed to do. Feelings siblings weren't supposed to have.

And yet, so magnetic in their attraction. Like planets and moons, they just gravitated towards one another. Pulled by one another.

"Far away?" She asked, brown eyes looking, analyzing him as she moved closer.

He shook his head yet stayed behind the table. Hiding. Hiding the evidence of his previous thoughts.

"No, not at all. A short walk actually. I..." He hesitated. He walked from behind the table and moved closer to her. "I think it would be advantageous for us to study together. I would be open for you to visit."

He stood in front of her. Brown eyes gazed into hers. Closer, he stepped closer. He reached out and pulled her close. She gasped and looked down. Looked down at what was pressing hard against her.

"You arouse me in so many ways Michael. Physically. Intellectually." He moved closer to her lips and whispered, "Sexually."

He pressed his lips against hers. She sighed and moaned, parting her lips and welcoming his tongue. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and kissed him back with lust and wanting.

He rubbed against her. Parting her legs so that he could rub his erection against her. The friction. That delicious friction right against her clit. It was insane. It was intoxicating. She dipped her head back and he seized the opening of the moment by closing his lips upon her neck. He needed her now. He had to have her now. To be inside of her. To feel her entangled all around him. To feel her from the inside, hot, pulsating, squeezing, stroking.

Footsteps. He heard footsteps. Hurriedly he backed off of Michael and went to the other side of the room. Michael straightened her Vulcan robes just in time.

Sarek walked into the quarters, hands behind his back in his usual stance. He looked around. Seemingly approving all of the containers.

"I see Michael has come to help you pack. Very efficient. I will escort you to where you will be staying. If you'll follow me, I'd like to make it before sun down." Sarek said, looking them over knowingly and then leaving the room.

Michael let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. How many times did Sarek almost catch them? Too many times for her to count. Maybe Spock having his own place would be a good thing. She picked up a container of Spock's belongings and went to join Sarek.

Night had fallen by the time they got to Spock's new home.

"Forgive me." Sarek started. "Given that this place has been uninhabited, there are no means of artificial lights. There is a hearth for a fire. Many throughout for warmth. These torches will do for illumination." Sarek motioned. He left the two alone so that he could light the torches along the walls.

They gave the place a warm orange glow. Sarek continued once he came back. "It is furnished as you can see. A bed in the bed room. Table and chairs for you to study. Places to keep food."

"Thank you, Father." Spock said and placed a container onto a table.

"I have to get back to your mother. Michael? Help him unpack." Sarek told her.

"Yes, Father." She replied and watched him leave.

Once gone, she picked up a container and went to the room with the bed. She sat the container onto the table and then moved to sit on the bed. It was soft. The sheets were a cream color as well as the pillows. Vulcans weren't much in the way of decorating. The walls were plain. Everything was plain.

"What are you thinking?" Spock said entering the room. He looked around for torches and once found, lit each one. He made his way to the hearth and started a fire. Michael watched and leaned back upon the bed.

"That you need decorations." She replied. Amanda, had put what Sarek called, human touches around the family home. Michael felt that Spock's new place could use some human touches. Spock stood up and walked towards her.

"The only thing that belongs here is you." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Night after night, Michael would sneak to his place. Night after night. No restraints. No volume control. No worry about being quiet. No worry about being caught. Whispers against her skin. Whispers in Vulcan. Words for cherished. Words for beloved. Words for love. Words for...

WIFE.

It had been months of this. Michael was barely at the family home. Something not lost on Sarek. She approached Sarek in his study.

"Father?" She questioned. He looked up. "I was thinking of moving out."

Sarek nodded in approval. "Do you have a place in mind?" He asked.

"I do." She said and nodded in reply conversely.

"Then by all means." He responded. His way of saying yes. Michael nodded and left the room.

She went to her living quarters and started to gather her things. She sat down at her desk. She pressed a button and a computer whirled to life. There was a report. Vulcan Logic Extremist. Humans were a contamination. Humans were inferior to them.

Sarek. Amanda. Spock. Her family. All abominations to them. Humans on this planet. Anything human. Impure. So impure.

The report talked about the group searching, searching for them no doubt. Searching for her. They would no doubt kill her. A human child being raised on Vulcan. And what of Spock? What of Amanda? How could she protect her family?

Get away. That's what she decided to do. Far far away.

Spock sat in his home waiting for Michael's arrival. He wanted to make things official. An official coupling. To be married, just like mother and father. He wanted to talk to her about it. He wanted to ask her. Ask her. He wanted to ask her. His palms were sweaty. Nervous. He felt it only logial that his human side would be nervous. His Vulcan side felt that Michael was a very suitable mate. Matching him in both logic and intelligence. Her physical health and body, suitable for having children. Her body. Her body. Spock's thoughts began to narrow.

He stood up hastily, stiff like a soldier standing at attention when she arrived. Her face looked different. It looked...Vulcan. He moved to her to kiss her in greeting. She withdrew. He couldn't read her. He touched her. He couldn't read her. Shielding her emotions? Hiding her emotions? When did she learn that? Why more like it.

"Michael?" He asked. He was going to go through with it anyway.

She watched him as he went down to one knee. From a back pocket, he took out a ring.

"I believe, this is how they do it on Earth from the stories. Where a male presents a female with jewelry when asking such a question. I've read about it. With that said, Michael? Would you...would you join me in the bond of—"

Michael interrupted him. Her face stone cold. Angry. She looked angry.

"NO. Spock, No. NO! Spock? What...? This...this...wasn't...you thought this was serious!?" She shouted.

This was so hard. She swallowed. Hurt him. That's what she thought to herself. Hurt him to protect him. Hurt him to make him safe. Hurt him so that he will stay away from you. So that they won't find you, find him and hurt him. So she continued.

"Did you actually think I could love you? You're a Vulcan. An ALIEN. This was just fun. It was just meaningless fun. Logical. I being female having physical needs. You being male having physical needs. That's ALL it was Spock. I thought you knew that." She said shaking her head as in disbelief and left the home.

Ran. She ran. Ran with tears in her eyes. Ran as she cried.

She left a note on Sarek's desk. It said that she enrolled in Starfleet.

Hurt him. Hurt him to protect him. Hurt him to protect her family. The words echoed in her mind as she stood on the USS Discovery awaiting for Sarek to recover.

They had found his ship. Targeted by Vulcan Logic Extremist. An attack. They saw it as an attack on the Vulcan way of life. Sarek trying to make peace with Klingons. Disgusting.

"I almost died." She heard his voice say from behind as she roamed the corridors of the ship. "Thank you, Michael, for finding me. For saving me."

Michael nodded. "You're my father. You're family. I don't know what I'd do without you." She admitted.

He placed his hands behind his back and walked beside her, matching her pace. "Have you heard from Spock?"

The mere mention of his name hurt. Michael looked down in sadness but quickly recovered. "He doesn't want to talk to me. I've tried reaching out to him."

Sarek shook his head. "I do not know what transpired between the both of you but he is your brother. He is family. He lov..." "Sarek caught himself. "He looks up to you. I'm sure whatever happened, he can forgive you."

"That was a long time ago father. We were different people then. Some things cannot be undone." She replied and with that she walked away.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish season two since nothing else to do during this time. I wanted more fic material since I had only saw season one and bits of two. Upon finishing episode 8 where they were on Talos, it was as if it was a “I knew it moment.” Where the rift was due to love. Kinda mad now at the similarities. Must be some fangirls on that writing team.


End file.
